AM processes generally involve the buildup of one or more materials to make a net or near net shape (NNS) object, in contrast to subtractive manufacturing methods. Though “additive manufacturing” is an industry standard term (ASTM F2792), AM encompasses various manufacturing and prototyping techniques known under a variety of names, including freeform fabrication, 3D printing, rapid prototyping/tooling, etc. AM techniques are capable of fabricating complex components from a wide variety of materials. Generally, a freestanding object can be fabricated from a computer aided design (CAD) model. A particular type of AM process uses an irradiation emission directing device that directs an energy beam, for example, an electron beam or a laser beam, to sinter or melt a powder material, creating a solid three-dimensional object in which particles of the powder material are bonded together. Different material systems, for example, engineering plastics, thermoplastic elastomers, metals, and ceramics are in use. Laser sintering or melting is a notable AM process for rapid fabrication of functional prototypes and tools. Applications include direct manufacturing of complex workpieces, patterns for investment casting, metal molds for injection molding and die casting, and molds and cores for sand casting. Fabrication of prototype objects to enhance communication and testing of concepts during the design cycle are other common usages of AM processes.
Selective laser sintering, direct laser sintering, selective laser melting, and direct laser melting are common industry terms used to refer to producing three-dimensional (3D) objects by using a laser beam to sinter or melt a fine powder. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,538 and 5,460,758, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe conventional laser sintering techniques. More accurately, sintering entails fusing (agglomerating) particles of a powder at a temperature below the melting point of the powder material, whereas melting entails fully melting particles of a powder to form a solid homogeneous mass. The physical processes associated with laser sintering or laser melting include heat transfer to a powder material and then either sintering or melting the powder material. Although the laser sintering and melting processes can be applied to a broad range of powder materials, the scientific and technical aspects of the production route, for example, sintering or melting rate and the effects of processing parameters on the microstructural evolution during the layer manufacturing process have not been well understood. This method of fabrication is accompanied by multiple modes of heat, mass and momentum transfer, and chemical reactions that make the process very complex.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a cross-sectional view of an exemplary conventional system 100 for direct metal laser sintering (“DMLS”) or direct metal laser melting (DMLM). The apparatus 100 builds objects, for example, the part 122, in a layer-by-layer manner by sintering or melting a powder material (not shown) using an energy beam 136 generated by a source 120, which can be, for example, a laser for producing a laser beam, or a filament that emits electrons when a current flows through it. The powder to be melted by the energy beam is supplied by reservoir 126 and spread evenly over a powder bed 112 using a recoater arm 116 travelling in direction 134 to maintain the powder at a level 118 and remove excess powder material extending above the powder level 118 to waste container 128. The energy beam 136 sinters or melts a cross sectional layer of the object being built under control of an irradiation emission directing device, such as a galvo scanner 132. The galvo scanner 132 may include, for example, a plurality of movable mirrors or scanning lenses. The speed at which the laser is scanned is a critical controllable process parameter, impacting how long the laser power is applied to a particular spot. Typical laser scan speeds are on the order of 10 to 100 millimeters per second. The build platform 114 is lowered and another layer of powder is spread over the powder bed and object being built, followed by successive melting/sintering of the powder by the laser 120. The powder layer is typically, for example, 10 to 100 microns. The process is repeated until the part 122 is completely built up from the melted/sintered powder material.
The laser 120 may be controlled by a computer system including a processor and a memory. The computer system may determine a scan pattern for each layer and control laser 120 to irradiate the powder material according to the scan pattern. After fabrication of the part 122 is complete, various post-processing procedures may be applied to the part 122. Post processing procedures include removal of excess powder by, for example, blowing or vacuuming. Other post processing procedures include a stress release process. Additionally, thermal and chemical post processing procedures can be used to finish the part 122.
Current selective laser melting 3-D printing processes have many disadvantages when compared with standard manufacturing processes. These disadvantages include, for example, reduced strength due to non-complete sintering of metal powder particles (common for AM processing) and high levels of residual stresses due to highly concentrated localized heat application. Other disadvantages pertain to porosity issues which have recently been observed in the development of cold plates used to cool high power electronic power conversion products that provide thermal management to SiC electronic components.
FIG. 2 is an illustration of laser power applied to a target in accordance with conventional methods and apparatuses of additive manufacturing. A laser power supply such as the laser power supply in FIG. 2, for example, may emit approximately 80 watts of power. Conversion of electrical energy to laser typically results in a 75 percent loss in power. That is, only 25 percent of the power supplied to the 80 watt laser (i.e., 20 watts) is converted to energy reaching the powder bed. An additional loss of 30 percent loss occurs upon melting powder using the laser. That is, only 70 percent of the laser's 20 watts (i.e., 14 watts) is utilized to melt the metal powder.
Thus, conventional lasers used in AM are inefficient. There remains a need to increase the heating efficiency of lasers used in AM along with a more rapid manufacturing process.